Pain, Love, Death, & Hope
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: A girls loses her family, her bestfriend moves away. She doesn't trust anyone. She becomes numb & doesn't let anyone get close. She gets involved in drugs & drinking. Then She meets Tokio Hotel, can they help her, or only hurt her? BEING EDITED & RE-WRITTEN!
1. May 22

**I Own Nothing **

Bill-16

Tom-16

Georg-18

Guatav-17

Luna-16

Sabrina- 16

**Luna P.O.V.**

I walk up to my best-friend, who was staring off into space, as always. We're practically polar opposites in everything, from the way we look, to our personalities, and even our dressing styles are different, yet we're so close. She has short, wavy blonde hair, and really pretty blue eyes. I mean really pretty, not fake pretty. I'm not saying she has pretty eyes because she's my friend, but because they are the most amazing blue eyes you could ever find, that aren't fake. Once I even got lost in them, a bit weird, right? She's about five-five and thin, not extremely thin like the other girls in our grade. She wears an assortment of colors, is really hyper, really outgoing, and really naïve. Not to mention that she's very approachable and kind. I on the other hand, have long, straight black hair that goes halfway down my back and dark brown eyes that look black when I'm not outside. I'm about five-ten and thin, people say I could be a model, which I think is ridiculous. I stick to my blacks, grays, purples, blues, other dark colors, and neon colors. Some people say I have a punk/emo/scene look. I only play sports because Sabrina forces me to; I'm only on student council and any other extracurricular activity because of her too. I ended up being Student Council president, president of other clubs, and captain of a bunch of sports because of her. What a drag, sometimes… I'm not very approachable, but that doesn't stop people from annoying me, and very realistic. I also see the worst in people, unlike my friend. She still doesn't notice me, so I decide to shake her. "What's up Sabrina?"

"N-nothing," She answers with a fake yawn. Yeah right, I wonder what she's not telling me.

I love making her uncomfortable. A bit mean I may be, but she puts up with me. "Are you sure Sabrina because you just stuttered and you never do that."

"Umm, yes I'm sure because you're my best friend and I would never hide something from you Luna." I wonder if I can bribe her with candy. Candy usually works…

I decide to take the chance and decide to bribe her. "If you tell me I'll buy you as many bags of gummy worms as you want."

"No I won't tell you." She answers with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

I wonder why she won't tell me. She usually can't keep anything to herself for more than a minute without having to tell me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Now I'm getting very curious. Ughh, why can't she just tell me? "Positive?"

"Yes"

Is it really so important that she can't even trust me? That's another thing about me; I'm very insecure, unlike Sabrina. I thought we trusted each other with everything… "Really?" I ask with a tinge of sadness in my voice.

"Ok fine I'll tell you." She says caving in from hearing the sadness in my voice. "I have two back stage Tokio Hotel concert tickets. One is for me and one is for you, for your birthday tomorrow."

"Really that's so coo- wait tomorrow's M-may 23rd," I whisper. Why would she choose such a horrible day? She knows what happened. Does she not realize what type of pain I'll have to endure tomorrow?

"Yes" She answers. This can't be happening. "It will be one year tomorrow and you have to get over it someday and please try to have fun tomorrow." Tomorrow, the day he left me one year ago. The day he hurt and left me scarred. Why did he do go? He promised me he wouldn't ever leave me. He said he wouldn't be like the other people that have.

"Ok I'll try" I say in an emotionless voice. I'm too shocked from what just happened and what will happen. I see Sabrina looking intently at me, probably worried about me. "C'mon let's get to class." I say with fake enthusiasm. She doesn't buy it so I try to reassure her with a smile but she and I both know it means nothing.


	2. May 23: Part One

_**Sadly, I still don't own Tokio Hotel =(**_

* * *

**May 23****rd**** 8:00 a.m.**

"Hey You" started playing from an alarm clock. Luna slowly lifted her head to check the time to see if she could sleep in, but when she turned her head the clock read 8:00 a.m., she quickly got out of bed, got some clothes from her closet, took a quick shower, and brushed her teeth.

"Mom, Dad I'm going to head to school now. I'm late already."

"Luna wait, you don't have to go to school today. It's your birthday and we're letting you skip today. Sabrina is coming over later to get ready with you and then you're going to the Tokio Hotel concert in Minnesota." Luna's mom told her.

Her dad came out of her parent's room and gave her a big bear hug. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONEY, but your mom forgot to mention that before you go with Sabrina, your mother and I are taking you to get your driver's license, since you finally sixteen. My little girl grew up so fast, now I'm sad since she's practically a woman now." Her dad told her in a sad but happy voice.

"Awww, daddy you're embarrassing me, and I'll always be your little girl for forever and eternity. When are we going to get my driver's license though?"

"Right now honey. Why do you think your dad and I are already ready? You know as well as we know, your dad and I like to sleep in more than you do.

**9:00 a.m. May 23****rd**

"Mom, dad I passed! I got my driver's license! I'm so happy right now, I can't believe it! I have to text Sabrina and tell her." Luna said in an excited and proud voice.

Her mom smiled and gave Luna a hug. "You deserve it Luna, you worked so hard. Your father and I have a present for you back at home."

"Can you tell me right now what it is?"

"No it's a surprise; now get in the car so you can find out." With that said, Luna and her parents got in the car. Her dad started diving back to their home.

**Text Conversation between Luna & Sabrina (L=Luna, S=Sabrina)**

L: Guess what happened

S: umm, idk

L: I got my driver's license . Now you're not the only 1 who can drive.

S: Hate 2 burst ur bubble but u still need a car…

L: RADASHIS!

S: Radishes? WTF

L: Yeas RADISHES, remember I don't swear… unlike u

S: swearing is not a bad thing…

L: Yea it is especially if you're you, you go around screaming swear words when you get mad…and then you get violent

S: I have a good reason to swear and to hit ppl…

L: Just because some1 eats ur muffin is not a good reason to punch them, make them cry, swear at them, and then make them buy you 2 muffins -.-

S: Yes it is nobody messes with my food and gets away with it unharmed

L: I always steal ur food. R u plotting to hurt me…

S: of course not, you're my bestie

L: ok then, I'm still scared tho. Anyways do u know wat my parents got me? Cuz they said they got me a present

S: no comment

L: Please tell me

S: No way

L: I'll love u forever and ever

S: u already do now… don't u? U better or I'll have to get violent

L: of course I do but I'll love u more

S: ehhhh, I can live with the love that I already have from u

L: Meaner wiener .

S: I wish I could but your parents made me promise I wouldn't tell

L: Hey r u in my house right now?

S: yea…

L: how did ya get in, I locked the door

S: ummmmmmmmm, I picked the lock…

L: y we gave u a key, since u practically live with us

S: I lost it…

L: How? U wore it as a necklace

S: well, u c I took it off, it fell in the toilet…

L: then what happened?

S: My dad shoved me out of the bathroom because he had an emergency, I tried to stop him but I saw cookies so I gave up, then I heard the toilet flush… so yea. The cookies were good tho

L: … what am I going to do with ya

S: nothing at allllllllll

L: well I'll c u in a bit we just got home

S: really where? I don't c u

L: on the driveway

S: since when did the house u live by turn red…?

L: It never did

S: I'm in the wrong house and eating stranger's cookies. Ahhhhhhhhhhh Help me!

Here they come. Radishes!

L: go hide

S: I'm in the bathroom rite now

L: Is there a window?

S: yea

L: open it and crawl out

S: there's a dog in the back yard and it's big and looks vicious…

L: do u still have the cookies u were eating be4

S: yea, I shoved about ten in my pockets

L: throw 1 out 2 c if the dog likes cookies

S: yea ok

L: well?

S: the dog ran straight for the cookie and ate it all

L: throw them out the window as far as u can get them 2 go. While the dog is busy eating, crawl out the window and run as fast as u can

S: ok, I'm scared tho

L: just go

S: yea ok. Don't text me until I text u

Ten minutes passed and Luna started to worry about her friend because Sabrina hadn't texted or called her back.

S: hi! I went 2 get sum coffee

L: y did u just text me now? I was worried!

S: I forgot

L: where r u now?

S: on your doorstep

L: well come in, u dork

S: u locked the door…

L: o: srry

S: Hi! Again. I can c u now

L: yea I can c u 2

S: so kewl

L: Y r we still texting when we r rite next 2 each other?

S: idk

L: du u wanna keep texting or talk

S: talk, o: look here comes mom and dad

"Hi, mom and dad!" Sabrina yelled while running to give Luna's parents a hug.

"Hello Sabrina. How are you?" Luna's mom asked while hugging Sabrina back.

"Awesome! When are u going to give Luna her present? Wait I gotta go get the camera. I'll be right back. Don't start without me."

Five seconds later Sabrina came back with the camera in one hand and a cup-cake in her other hand. "Hey mom, are my parents coming here to see Luna?"

"Yes, I think they just got here." Luna's mom said while going to the front door to let Sabrina's parents in.

"Mommy, Daddy you're here. I counted every second until I saw you again." Sabrina said to her parents in an innocent voice, while running up to them and giving them a long hug.

"How many seconds did you count Sabrina?" Sabrina's dad asked her.

"Um, I think ten because then I remembered I had Skittles in my pocket. Didn't you miss me too?"

Sabrina's dad started chuckling. "Wow that's a new record for you." Her dad said. Sabrina's mom then hit him on the arm.

"Henry stop being mean to your daughter. Yes honey we also missed you." Sabrina's mom said.

"Yay now can we go show Luna her present?" She said while showing all the parents her puppy dog eyes that no one could say no to, except for Luna.

"Yea mommy and daddy can u please show me my present? Dad, mom **(**if you haven't figured it out yet or got confused Sabrina calls Luna's parents mom and dad and Luna calls Sabrina's parents mom and dad. Now back to the story**)** tell my parents to show me my present please." Luna asked while standing next to Sabrina and also doing her puppy dog eyes that no one not even Sabrina could resist.

"Fine," all the parents grumbled at the same time. "Fallow us." The parents, Luna, and Sabrina walked to out to the garage, that wasn't connected to the house and opened the door. There stood a car that was covered up with wrapping paper.

"Can I uncover it?" Luna asked with curiosity written all over her face.

"Yes you can. I think you're going to need help uncovering it though." Luna's parents said.

"Sabrina can you help me."

"Yea. Sure, why not?" The two girls ran to the car and started ripping the wrapping paper to shreds.

"Mom, dad you guys put too much wrapping paper on it." Sabrina whined to Luna's parents.

Fifteen minutes later, when Luna and Sabrina were finally able to uncover the car due to all the wrapping paper, they both started screaming and jumping. There in front of them all stood a black Audi R8 Spyder.

"Why did you get me such an expensive car?" Luna asked her parents as she jumped with Sabrina.

"We didn't buy it for you. We won it and decided that we would give it to you, since you're going to graduate at 16 and you have accomplished so many things and have made us so proud to be you parents." Luna's dad answered with tears in his eyes that were about to roll down his face.

"Aw, daddy there's no need to cry. I love making you guys proud and seeing the smiles on your face. Those smiles make my day. Without everyone here I would be nothing. I love all you guys so much."

"We love you too. Luna you're an amazing person and we're here to celebrate your birthday today. It's been another great year with you in our lives." Sabrina, Sabrina's parents and Luna's parents said at the same exact time.

"Did you guys rehearse that?" Luna asked.

"No." They all said at the exact time again.

"Stop it you're freaking me out." Luna said in a scared voice. "Hey where is Rayne?"

"We sent her to get your present." Luna's parent's said. "She should be back by now. Luna maybe you should try calling her. She likes you the best."

"Rayne, come here girl." A dog came running towards Luna at full speed and jumped on her, which caused Luna to fall. Rayne, who was still on top of her, started licking her face.

"Hi Rayne, I missed you too." Luna said while scratching Rayne behind her ears and getting up off the ground.

"Rayne did you get Luna's present?" Luna's mom asked. Rayne barked and then picked up a small black box and dropped it by Luna's feet and then went and jumped on Sabrina. Luna picked up the small box and opened it to find a gold necklace with a cross that had Jesus on it.

"Mom, dad it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She said while going to her parents and giving them a hug.

"We're glad you like it honey" they said while returning the hug. "You and Sabrina should start getting ready for the concert. You have a long drive and you guys take forever to get ready."

"No we don't." Luna and Sabrina said in unison.

"Yes you do." The moms said in unison.

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes, now go get ready."

"Fine but we get it from you guys."

"Just go get ready."

**11:00 a.m.**

"Well that took a long time." Sabrina said in a tired voice.

"You think." Luna answered in a sarcastic voice. "You took 3 hours to get ready and you're still not done."

"Well sorry not all of us can be like you, and get ready in an hour." She said in a fake annoyed voice. "Plus I wanna look good." Sabrina said while looking in the mirror, popping a hip to the side, and smiling at herself.

"Ha-ha nice one. We better get going."

Sabrina stared at Luna. "Wait, come look in the mirror at yourself. You look like a fallen angel or dark angel, one that was forced live on Earth, but not an evil one."

Luna gave Sabrina a 'what are you talking about look' and stepped in front of the mirror. "Yea, okay, whatever."

The two girls stood in front of the full body mirror together looking at themselves and at each other. Luna wore a fitted black tank top with neon lime green, neon orange, white, and neon blue paint splattering. She wore a white studded belt, black pants with one leg cut off three to five inches above her knee. On her pants she had a bunch of white skulls and multi-color paint splattering. She wore black studded high heels, the necklace her parents gave her and a bunch of other necklaces with skulls, stars, hearts, fangs, and moons on them, she also wore a studded bracelet, a bracelet with her parents name's on it, one with Sabrina's and her name on it, one with her second "parents" names on it, one with Rayne's name on it, and a bunch of other ones. Sabrina wore a fitted black shirt that had a broken heart on it, a black skirt, and black studded high heels. She wore the same bracelets that Luna wore.

"Can we go now?" Luna asked in a bored tone.

"Yea."

"I call driving." Luna then ran to her car and got in the driver's seat.

"No fair, you didn't even give me a chance. How did you run in those heels?"

"Life isn't fair and with skills and magic."

"Ha-ha very funny, now drive woman, drive."

"Whatever, you are so demanding."

**3:00 p.m.**

Once they arrived in Minnesota the two girls realized that they had arrived earlier than planned. Sabrina smiled. "Well since we've got two hours to kill, we should go to the Mall of America."

"Sabrina I don't want to go shopping."

"That's not why I want to go. I want to give you your birthday present."

"What is it?"

"I was going to take you to get your hair dyed, since you've been bugging me that you wanted to dye your hair so bad. But since you don't want to go I guess I'll save my money and go some other time to dye get my hair done."

"No! I want to go."

"That's what I thought you said, and I'm going to record it."

One hour and thirty minutes later Luna and Sabrina come out of the hair salon. Luna has multi-colored hair which included the colors green, white, gray, pink, purple, blue, red, and streaks of black which was her original hair color.

"Wow, your hair looks so hood."

"Thanks to you, I love you Sabrina."

"Yea… doesn't' everyone?" She said while smiling.

"We should hurry or we'll be late." Luna stated. She and Sabrina got into her car and Luna started to drive towards the location where the Tokio Hotel concert would be.


	3. May 23: Part Two

**I don't own Tokio Hotel or Untitled by Simple Plan. Song used in this chapter is Untitled by Simple Plan. It's an amazing song. =)**

* * *

**4:45p.m.**

_**I opened my eyes  
I tried to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**_

"Don't worry people, we have arrived!" Sabrina yelled to a crowd of people standing near her. Some of the crowd gave her a weird look and walked away. A group of idiots then decided to make very stupid decision.

"Dude, no one cares that you arrived," a snobby bleached-blonde haired, anorexic looking, total fake and baker girl sneered to Sabrina.

"What did you just say?" Sabrina sneered back.

"You heard me, or are you just too stupid to understand me?" She said back to Sabrina with a smirk on her face.

"Jane, I think she's just too stupid to understand you" the minions said together.

"Guys, calm down, there is no need to start a fight." Luna said while restraining Sabrina, who looked ready to kill.

"Why don't you shut up, stay out of this conversation, go sit in a dark corner and cut yourself, you little emo kid." The evil blonde, named Jane, said to Luna.

Luna stood there stunned. Only couple of seconds had passed, but it seemed like an eternity. Suddenly Sabrina broke out of Luna's restraining arms and lunged at the blonde, who didn't know what she was in for. Jane then tried to fight back, but couldn't even land a punch. Her minions then started to surround Sabrina, and ganged up on her. "Ten against one isn't quite fair, but I guess I can take on all of you, after all you guys are really weak." Sabrina mocked them with a smirk on her face, while knocking one of June's minions to the ground. Then Sabrina noticed that one of the minions had gone and gotten five guys to join the fight. While distracted by the new people that were about to join the fight, Sabrina got punched in the face, which brought Luna out of shock.

"Sabrina you need some help?" Luna asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea, I think I might. I know I'm tough and amazing but, everyone needs help once in a while" Sabrina said with a smile on her face, as Luna jumped into the fight and knocked down a couple of girls with a roundhouse kick. She then proceeded to punch a guy and knocked him to the ground.

"I sure am glad that our parents made me take those self-defense, Karate, and MMA for kids classes." Luna screamed to Sabrina, who was busy kicking someone's but, literally.

"I am too, but I only took self-defense and Karate classes because my parents made me take ballet, which I hated."

"That's right; I remember when you hid in my dog's dog house to try to escape practice."

As Sabrina punched a guys she said, "Yea, that was the day when my parents took me out of the class and decided to put me in gymnastics."

"Yea, so then my parents put me in gymnastics too." Luna said as she knocked down the last minion.

"So, Luna do you want to have the honor of punching June's fake nose or shall I?"

"I think I will, if that's fine with you. "

"Sure, go for it. I want some gummy bears."Sabrina said as she reached into her purse to get a jug full of gummy bears.

As Luna punched June, she noticed that there was a very scary looking security guard looking at her and Sabrina. He then walked over to them and said, "You guys rock! I hated that blonde."

"Why did you hate her?" Sabrina asked while shoving gummy bears into her mouth.

"She stole my gummy bears." The security guard answered, while a tear rolled down his face.

"Oh, it's okay big guy. You can have one of the jugs that I brought." Sabrina said as she gave him a jug full of gummy bears. "By the way did anyone else see what we just did?"

"Thank you and a bunch of people did including the guys from Tokio hotel." He said as he pointed towards the boys. At that same exact moment the boys turned around, stared at Luna and Sabrina for a few seconds, and then started walking towards them, except Bill who ran towards them.

Bill being the first one to reach them greeted them first with his never ending energy. "HI! I'm Bill Kaulitz. The one that looks like a wannabe gangsta is Tom, my twin, the one with the long hair is Georg, and the one with the short blonde hair is Gustav." he said as he pointed to tom, Georg, and Gustav.

Each of the boys greeted Luna and Sabrina, who greeted each guy back. Then Tom asked, "Why'd you beat up that girl?"

"She was really mean and trashed talked my girl."Sabrina responded while wrapping her arms around Luna and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Dude, really? Why'd you have to get all mushy on me in public?" Luna said as she tried to uncoil herself from Sabrina's arms, but ended up failing. Sabrina wanting to make Luna more uncomfortable, so she started hugging her harder, giving her a bunch of kisses on her face, and then jumped on Luna's back. "Uuuuggggghhhhh, Sabrina stop. This is embarrassing. Can't you at least wait until we're not in public?"

Sabrina laughed. "Nope, I like hugging and kissing you in public, and besides you know you like it, and you know you love me. "

"No I don't."

"Yea, you do."

"Never have I ever."

"That's not what you said before. You said that you lurrved meh."

"I do, but I don't like all that mushy stuff in public."

"So you admit it! You do love all that mushy stuff, just when it's in private."

"Ughh, you my friend are one impossible kid."

"Just admit it! You love it! You can't call me a kid, I'm older than you."

"Sure, sure, whatever stops the tears from flowing at night. You may be older than me, but you my friend, are far less mature."

"ARE YOU GUYS GAY?" Tom interrupted. "Because if you are… Would you two mind if I videotaped this love fest?"

"WHAT NO! WE ARE NOT GAY! We're fine with people being gay buy we are NOT gay. TOM YOU'RE A PERV!" Luna and Sabrina yelled in unison.

"Wow, it took you that long to figure out that I was? Usually when people meet me the first thing they think or say is "Tom you're a perv." I thought you were our fans, you should know these things about me! Or am I not good enough for you and you only care about Bill, Georg and Gustav? Huh, is that it?" Tom yelled while tears started to well up in his eyes.

Luna went up to Tom and hugged him while rubbing his shoulders. "It's okay Tomi. Don't cry. I care about you, love. We knew you were a perv, but we never expected to experience your pervyness first hand." Tom, being the perv that he is, tried to grope Luna's butt as she tried console him. "Um, Tom your hand is getting a little bit low."

As Tom moved his hands back to an appropriate place on Luna's back he said, "Really, I never noticed." Then he whispered into Luna's ear, "But you did like it, didn't you?" This caused Luna to turn red.

"No, yes, maybe, no, yes, I don't know." Luna said as she turned away from Tom, who started to play with his lip ring.

"Luna, did my brother do something perverted to you?" Bill asked.

"NO!"

"Then why is your face as red as a tomato?" Bill asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, Luna why is your face red?" The G's said together with a smirk on each of their faces

"Um," was all Luna could say before Sabrina saved her from further embarrassment.

"Hey, let's change the topic. I think we've embarrassed Luna enough, for now, we can continue to embarrass her later."

"Sabrina, don't be so mean to me." Luna whined, and then turned to face Bill. "Hey, Bill doesn't your concert start in five minutes?"

"Maybe, what time is it?"

"6:25"

"Yep! I'm so excited, I can't wait to perform." Bill then added, "Do you guys have VIP passes?"

"Yea, Sabrina got them for us, for my birthday."

"Oh, cool. WAIT IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?"

"Um, yea," Luna answered.

"How old are you?"

"As of today, I'm sixteen and legally able to drive."

"Cool, I'm sixteen too."

"Rea—,"Luna was cut off before she could finish saying the word.

"Luna, don't act like you didn't know that." Sabrina said while smiling. "You know almost everything about Bill."

"You do not want to play this game." Luna warned.

"Oh, but I do."

"Fine you asked for it." Luna walked over to Tom. "Hey, Tom guess what."

"What?"

"Sabrina has a poster of you shirtless on her wall."

"Tom, don't listen to her." Sabrina yelled and then walked over to Bill. "Bill, Luna knows your favorite color, what you're allergic to, and your pet's names."

"Sabrina knows the same things about you and more. For example she knows how many one night stands you have had, and how she want to be your girlfriend and if that doesn't work out, she wants to be one of you one night stands." Luna said to Tom.

"Luna has a picture of Bill next to the picture of her one true love, Alec. Every day, she wakes up and stares at Bill's picture to try to get Alec's image out of her mind. " Sabrina said facing Luna. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted saying them. "Luna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mention Alec."

As a tear rolled down Luna's face as she said, "No, its fine, I know that it seems like I try to replace Alec with Bill, but I don't. I know that Alec is irreplaceable and that Bill is a totally different person, a person that I don't even really know, but I have to try to forget Alec. But you also know how much Alec hurt me, and how I want to forget and erase Alec from my memories and brain."

"You can't forget Alec! You have to deal with it!"

"I CAN'T. HE BROKE ME! HE TOOK MY HEART RIPPED IT TO PIECES, BURNED IT, AND THEN DANCED ON THE ASHES. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I LOVED HIM! HE WAS MY WHOLE WORLD. HE WAS MY HEART. HE WAS PART OF ME!"

"LUNA, I HAD TO DEAL WITH IT! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND TOO! DON'T YOU THINK THAT I MISS HIM AS MUCH AS YOU DO? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE HIM BECAUSE HE BROKE YOU AND LEFT ME TO PICK UP ALL THE PIECES? I'M HURTING TOO. I MAY NOT LOVE HIM THE WAY YOU DO BUT I DO LOVE HIM!"

Luna now had a full stream of tears running down her face. "Sabrina, he broke me, and I'm still broken. I miss him. He's like a drug, and I'm a full blown addict. I'm sorry I never saw how much you were hurting, but you will never know how much pain I'm in right now. I hope you never have to go through the pain I'm feeling right now."

"Luna, you have to deal with it. I know my love for him doesn't compare to your love for him, because my love for him is different from yours, but I do love him. He may not have left me as broken as he left you, but he did leave me broken."

"Sabrina, I'm sorry." Luna then ran over to Sabrina and hugged her. Sabrina hugged back and soon the two girls were crying together, sharing their grief and pain. They held on to each other, never letting go, as if this would be their last hug. After ten minutes of crying and embracing each other, the two girls realized the boys from Tokio Hotel were awkwardly standing in front of them, just watching the two in their unstable state. Luna being the first to recover wiped her face and said to the boys, "Um, I'm sorry you had to listen or see what just happened."

"No worries, everyone has their own problems, and we have no right to judge. We'll pretend like we didn't hear anything if you want us to, and if later on you wish to share your feelings with us, we'll be here for you. Right, guys?" Bill said with sincerity in his voice and on his facial features.

"Right," agreed Tom, Georg, and Gustav.

After Sabrina regained her composure she walked over to the four boys and gave each of them a hug. "Thank you, you guys have been very caring and understanding and you don't even know Luna or me." Soon the boys and Sabrina were in a group hug. Luna just stood in front of them, awkwardly staring. "Luna, when do you plan on joining our amazing group hug?"

"Uh, you know I don't like PDA."

"Come on, just join the group hug."

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with Bill—"

"Fine, just don't finish that sentence." Luna walked over to the group hug, where Bill and Tom had made some space for her. Then Bill and Tom thought it would be funny to push Luna into the center and told Sabrina, Georg, and Gustav to start squeezing Luna really hard. "Guys, I can't breathe." Luna said while gasping for air.

"Fine, we'll let go but we'll get you." The five said together to Luna and then disbanded the group hug.

**6:45 p.m.**

_**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**_

"Riiight." Luna turned to face the boys. "Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav, I'm sorry for making you fifteen minutes late for your concert."

Bill smiled. "Its fine, we'll just blame it on Tom."

"Hey, that's mean. Why do you always have to pick on me?" Tom whined.

"Because, you pick on me, and people are probably assuming why we're late and it probably has to do with your player status."

"Yea well, maybe they think you took too long to get dressed."

"Doesn't matter, we're still going to blame you. Georg and Gustav will back me up."

"Yep, that's true." Georg and Gustav chimed in.

"I'll get you back Bill, you too Georg and Gustav." Tom grumbled out.

Sabrina laughed at the twin's fight. "Hey guys, you guys are going to be later if you keep on whining."

Luna smiled and said, "Yea, we should head in, before your fans start a riot; which I think they already have." Luna looked over at the stadium. She could hear the fans scream "TOKIO HOTEL, TOKIO HOTEL. WE WANT TOKIO HOTEL!" Then one of the security guards appeared and told the boys that they better go inside, because the fans were starting to go crazy.

"Yea, we're coming." The boys said in unison. They started to walk away when Sabrina called out to them.

"Wait, can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

Bill answered, "Sure, Sabrina."

"Luna, you go on ahead. We'll meet you there."

"Sabrina, why can't I hear what you're going to ask the boys," Luna whined.

Sabrina's eyes gleamed as she answered. "It's private."

"Well, you can't make me go."

"I know I can't make you go, but the security guard can." Sabrina turned to the security guard. "Take her," Sabrina pointed at Luna, "back stage. She has a VIP pass. Be careful she's very… feisty."

"Umm, okay." The security guard answered. He picked up Luna and threw her on his back. Luna started hitting the security guard. "Ouch, that hurts. Can you please stop hitting me?"

"Fine," Luna grumbled.

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"What's your name?"

"Carl."

"Well Carl, what do you think they are talking about?"

Carl smiled and shook his head. "Dunno, the boys from Tokio hotel are crazy. I don't even want to try to understand how their brains work."

"Ha-ha, my friend is probably crazier than all of them combined. I guess only they know what goes on in their heads."

"Yea, I agree."

"Are we at the stage yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"Nope."

"Carl, hurry up. I don't like being carried."

"Do you want me to set you down?"

"Yes please."

"Well to bad." Carl then stuck his tongue out at Luna.

"Grr," Luna turned and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Do, you really think puppy dog eyes will work on me? I work with Bill Kaulitz, the master of the puppy dog eyes; I had to learn to resist those puppy dog eyes." Luna kept on staring with her puppy dog eyes, and made fake tears come out. "Ugh, Fine." Carl sat Luna on the ground.

"Hahaha, no one can resist my puppy dog eyes. Not even the amazing Carl."

"Thanks, I know I'm amazing! How did you get so good at the puppy do eyes?"

"Dunno, cuteness just comes easily to me."

"Ha-ha."

"Carl you want to be my big brother?"

"Sure, I've always wanted to have a little sister."

"Yay! Now you we can goof around more!"

"Yea"

"Help me plot against the boys and Sabrina for not letting me hear what they are talking about." Luna said with an evil glint in her eyes. Thunder crackled in the background while Luna started laughing evilly.

"How'd you get the thunder crackling sound, and I'd love to help you plot against them."

"My droid has sound effects." Luna walked over to Carl and whispered her plan into his ear. Carl nodded a few times. He smiled and stared laughing evilly with Luna, as thunder crackled in the background. Carl then went into the supply closet and got a bucket, water, and a lighter, while Luna dug some gummy bears, syringe, sweet tarts, plastic bag, and pine needles out of her purse. He threw some paper into the bucket and set it on fire, and then Luna added some gummy bears, and some pine leaves into it. After letting it burn for a while Carl threw water on the fire to extinguish it. He then put the bucket back in the supply closet, as if nothing had happened. Luna told Carl to stick sweet tarts in the bag and to stomp on the candy to make it powdery. Luna then took her belt off and put it on the ground, and then she put the syringe on the ground next to her hand. She then took the sweet tart powder and threw it on the ground. Luna smiled. "Ready, here they come." Luna lay on the ground rolling and laughing. Carl sat with his back against the wall and started laughing. When Sabrina saw Luna, she ran towards her. Luna slurred, "Heeeeeyyyyy, maaaan. Whereeeee yaaaa beeeeeeen? Youuuu missssseeeedd all da fuuuun." Then Luna pointed at the wall. "Preettty pooney."

Sabrina shook Luna. "Luna, what did you do?"

"Umm, a wittle bit of dis, thaaat, and this," she pointed to the power on the floor, "but then I dropped it. Don't worry, I didn't let Carl do anything really baad."

"I THOUGHT YOU QUIT!"

"Calm downnnn, it was only da Monster, da Lady, and a bit of Mary. I only let Carl do a wittle bit of da Mary. Carl you want a bit more?"

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Sabrina then shook Luna harder.

Carl laughed harder at Sabrina's reaction. "Nooooo, I'm gooooof for nowww, but I want some of da Monster."

"Okkkkayyy, let me pick some off the floor." Luna rolled over and started picking the powered off the floor and sticking it back in the baggy. She then handed the baggy, a rolled up dollar, and a piece of cardboard to Carl.

Carl rejected the dollar and cardboard, "I'm gonna EAT IT!"

"Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav, stop Carl!" Sabrina screamed. The boys were too shocked at the scene that lay before them to do anything.

"Carl, pass it here after you're doneeee. I want some more."

Sabrina glared as Luna. "No, you are not getting anymore."

"But, I love it! Sabrina you can't keep it away from me."

Sabrina's glare softened. Her eyes got watery and then she started to cry. "Please stop." She slid to her knees and set her head against the wall.

Luna crawled over to Carl and whispered, "I think we should quit, we had our fun, but now it's time to tell the truth."

"Yea, I never wanted to see your friend cry."

"Me either." Luna stood up, walked over to Sabrina and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't use any drugs today. This was just meant to be a joke."

Sabrina stood up and wiped her tears away. She turned to Luna and slapped her as hard as she could. "WAS IT MEANT TO BE A SICK, TWISTED JOKE?"

"No, it wasn't meant to be a sick joke. I thought you would laugh."

Sabrina hugged Luna. "I would have laughed if it wasn't for your past! I was so worried that you went back to your old habits. How could you think that I would find that "joke" that you just pulled funny after what happened a year ago? I care about you, and it hurts me when you do something bad to yourself."

"Sorry." Luna turned to look at the boys. "Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav don't get mad at Carl, this was my idea."

"No worries." The boys mumbled.

Luna smiled at Carl. "Hey Carl thanks for the help."

"You're welcome, but next time…"

"Yea, I know next time I'll tell ya." Luna turned to the Tokio Hotel boys and said, "You know you're really late now."

**7:20 p.m.**

_**How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**_

"Exactly how late are we?" Bill asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

Luna forced a smile. "Only fifty minutes…"

Bill grabbed Luna and shook her. "ONLY FIFTY MINUTES? THE FANS ARE GOING TO BEAT US THEN EAT US!"

Sabrina laughed at Bill's reaction. "Don't worry they won't beat or eat you. They'll just mob you and hold you against your will."

Bill turned toward the other boys. "Ughh! Guys let's go face the crowd." Tom then went to get his guitar and Georg went to get his bass. When the two got back all four headed towards the stage.

As they were about to get on stage Sabrina yelled, "Don't forget!"

"How could we forget?" The boys yelled back in unison.

Luna peered over at Sabrina, curiosity clearly evident in her eyes. "What aren't they going to forget?"

"Don't worry, you'll see. Just wait. Now listen to the concert."

The boys got on stage, and Bill explained why they were so late. He said that Tom had been busy and lost track of time. After Tom found out how late he was he had walked outside and had started to think of an excuse, but was found by them. When they were outside they saw a fight and started talking to two girls that had beaten up the other people. The boys then apologized to the crowd and then they started playing Monsoon. Monsoon was followed by Ready Set Go, Break Away, 1000 oceans, Don't Jump, Live Every Second, Final Day, Love is Dead, Forgotten Children, Rescue Me, On the Edge, Black, Raise Your Hands, and Sacred. Before starting the next song Bill paused and said, "Then next song we are going play is Happy Birthday. We would like to invite our new friend, Luna, up to the stage. Today she turns sixteen!"

Luna looked over at Sabrina dumbstruck. "What did they say?"

Sabrina smiled. "They said to get up there."

"No way."

"Just go."

"Over your dead body."

"Meanie." Sabrina walked onto the stage and whispered something into Bill's ear. Bill walked over to Tom and whispered something into his ear; Tom then whispered something into Georg's ear, who then whispered something into Gustav's ear. Sabrina went and got a chair and put it on the stage.

Bill walked back to his microphone. "Our friend Luna refuses to come up here so, Tom, Georg, Gustav, and I are going to go get her. We will be right back."

The four boys walked to Luna. Georg picked up her legs, Gustav picked up her arms, and Bill and Tom picked up her torso. "PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANNA GO ON STAGE." Luna yelled at the boys while she thrashed in their arms. "I'll bite you!" The boys then sat Luna down on the chair and duck taped her down. "This is kidnapping!"

Sabrina walked over to Luna and put her hand over Luna's mouth. "Be quiet. You are making a fool of yourself." Luna tried biting Sabrina's had but couldn't, so instead she licked Sabrina's hand. Sabrina made a grossed out face. "Ewww. Fine, I'll take my hand off your mouth."

"When I get this duck tape off of me, you're going to get it, Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav, and Sabrina! YOU WILL RUE THIS!"

"Shhhh," the five said in unison. Bill then started singing Happy Birthday, and was soon joined by the rest of Tokio Hotel, Sabrina, and the crowd. Sabrina walked off the stage and got a crown with a sixteen hanging in the center of it out of her purse and stuck it on top of Luna's head.

"What did you stick on my head?" Luna asked.

Sabrina giggled. "A crown."

"Why?"

"Cuz today is your day to be a princess, silly."

"Get. It. Off."

"No can do. I gotta take some pictures." Sabrina then took her camera out and started taking pictures. She walked over to Bill. "Bill can you take a picture of me and Luna?"

"Sure, then can you take a picture of me with her?"

Tom hearing this said, "I want a picture with Luna."

Georg smiled. "Me too."

Gustav chimed in and added, "Me three."

Luna pouted. "Um, guys I'm right here and I don't want to take pictures! Also you guys are speaking into your microphones and the whole crowd can hear you. You guys just stopped in the middle of your concert, too!"

Bill hopped to his microphone, grabbed it and asked, "Do you guys mind if we take pictures with our friend?" The crowd yelled no, not wanting to upset Bill. For the next twenty minutes Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav, and Sabrina posed with the duck taped, pouting Luna, who occasionally smiled for a picture.

"Guys, I think that's enough pictures." Luna grumbled out.

Sabrina said, "No, one more picture. One with all of us in it! This time smile big."

Tom spoke into his microphone to the crowd. "Will one of you guys be willing to take the picture for us?" A bunch of the fans started waving their hands and screaming "me". Tom ended up closing his eyes and randomly pointing at someone. Of course being Tom, and having horrible luck, he chose the one, the only Jane. Tom sent one of the security guards to bring her up to the stage, still not noticing who he had chosen. When Tom handed her the camera he finally noticed that it was the girl that Luna and Sabrina had beaten up before. "Um, I don't think you should take the picture…"

Luna asked, "Tom, who shouldn't take the picture?" She then turned her head to face Tom and the person who he was talking to. When she saw Jane's blonde hair she freaked out. "TOM YOU BETTER NOT LET HER TEN FEET NEAR ME OR IM GOING TO RIP HER FACE OFF! THAT BETTER NOT BE THE PERSON WHO IS GOING TO TAKE THE PICTURE."

Jane smirked, walked over to Luna and patted her head. "Too bad emo kid, I'm going to take the picture weather you like it or not."

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET THIS DUCK TAPE OFF OF ME, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Luna then started biting at the tape wrapped around her.

"Luna, calm down." Sabrina said as she pushed Jane out of the way and tried to restrain Luna by wrapping her arms around her.

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN, SHE HIT YOU!" As Luna yelled this, she broke out of the tape and Sabrina's restraining arms and lunged at Jane. Jane couldn't react fast enough and was thrown to the ground when Luna's body collided with hers. As Luna was about to punch Jane in the face, two strong restraining arms stopped her. "TOM LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO BEAT THISH CHICK UP!" Tom then picked Luna off of Jane and carried her away.

"Not until you calm down." Tom turned to face Jane and said, "I think you better get off the stage or leave."

"Why do I have to leave? She's the one," Jane pointed to Luna, "who jumped on me and tried to kill me!"

"I heard what you called her just now and I saw what happened before the concert."

Jane gave Tom the saddest look she could make. "Tom please let me stay. I wanted to…"

"I don't care what you wanted to do and you should go." Tom said in a steely voice.

"No I won't leave!"

Tom walked over to one of the guard and pointed to Jane. "Could you get her out of here?"

The security guard walked over to Jane picked her up and started walking off of the stage. Jane screamed, "I'LL SUE ALL OF YOU AND LEAVE YOU WITH NOTHING!"

Luna screamed back, "TRY IT AND YOU'LL LOSE BECAUSE MY GODFATHER IS THE BEST LAWYER OUT THERE! ALSO IF YOU SUE US, I'LL SUE YOU FOR ASSULTING ME BEFORE THE SHOW."

Tom rubbed his ear. "Ouch, my ear, you're screaming right into my ear."

"Sorry Tomi, I didn't mean to." Luna gave Tom the puppy dog face and said, "Forgive me?"

"Sorry won't make my ear stop hurting, but yes I will forgive you."

"Will a kiss make it better?"

"Maybe, depends where the kiss will be."

Luna slapped his head playfully. "On your ear, love."

"I guess, but I'll need a kiss on my head too because you just hit it."

"Fine." Luna, who was still in Tom's arms, arched her head and kissed his ear and the top of his head, as she did this the crowd said "awww" and "they are so cute." Luna tapped Tom's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "You can put me down now."

"You sure you want me to put you down?"

"Yes, you sure you want to put me down?"

Tom smiled. "Nope."

"How are you going to continue with the concert if you don't put me down? I do believe that you need your hands to play the guitar."

"That may be true…"

"So will you put me down?"

Tom responded by squeezing her and setting her gently on the ground.

"Thanks for setting me down, Tomi."

Bill walked over to Luna and Tom. He gave Tom a glare, but no one seemed to notice, he then put on a fake smile. "Now that you guys are done with your love-fest, we should continue with the show, and give Luna her next surprise." Bill walked back to the center of the stage and spoke into his microphone. "Thank you for being so patient. The next and final song we will be performing is By Your Side. Luna will be singing this song with me today."

Luna walked over to Bill and whispered into his ear, "I never agreed to this. I don't want to sing, and I won't sing."

Bill turned to face Luna and gave her the saddest and cutest puppy dog face she had ever seen. "Please, for me?"

"Ugghh, fine." She then whispered into Bill's ear, "How can Carl resist your face but not mine? Yours is way cuter."

Bill blushed at that comment and turned and walked away to get Luna a microphone. When he returned he handed Luna the microphone. Tom, Georg, and Gustav started playing their instruments and Bill and Luna soon started to sing in perfect harmony. The two forgot about the crowd and everyone else around them. Bill turned to face Luna, and Luna turned to face Bill. They looked into each other's eyes felt something wonderful and smiled. As the song got closer to the end Luna and Bill got closer to each other. When the song ended Bill gave Luna a hug and whispered into her ear, "Happy birthday."

Luna hugged him back and whispered, "Thanks." The two did not notice the look on Tom's face as they did this.

The boys, Luna, and Sabrina walked off the stage and started walking to the boys' dressing room. Sabrina pulled Luna back, so that they were fallowing the boys. "Sooo, who do you loooveee?"

"You."

"No, you know what I mean." Sabrina pointed at Bill and Tom and asked again, "Who do you love?"

"Um, both?"

"No, you can't. Choose one or you'll hurt both."

"C'mon Sabrina, they don't like me that way."

"Yea, right; how come Bill sang to you? How come Tom couldn't stop staring at you? How come they both got a jealous look on their faces' when you talked or hugged the other?"

"They did not!"

"Did too, choose."

Bill who heard this stopped walking and turned around to look at the girls. "Who did what or should I say who didn't do what?"

The two girls said in unison, "Nothing." They started walking again and dropped the subject

Bill gave them a weird look. "Yea, okay." He turned around and started talking to Tom in a hushed voice. "Hey, do you think the girls are acting weird?"

"A bit, I was eavesdropping and heard our names and someone being jealous." Tom whispered back.

"OK." Bill paused, and thought about the next question he was about to ask. "Tom do you like Luna?"

"Maybe, why do you want to know?"

"Because I think I might like her…"

"Baby bro, I think I might too." Tom gave Bill a pained expression. "But I think she'd be better off with you."

"Why? Why would she be better off with me?"

Tom looked over at Bill to see if he was trying to be hurtful, but only saw pure innocence. "Bill, you really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Luna would be better off with you because you can help her. I would only make it worse. I would hurt her. I would break her more. If I ever made a stupid mistake like I did with Jamie…"

"Tom stop, she knew what she was in for. You told her, we told her."

"That doesn't change the fact that I hurt her. I'm not capable of falling in love with someone; I can only lust for someone."

"Tomi, that's not true. You'll find someone, I know you will. Also what Jamie did had nothing to do with you. You have to stop blaming yourself."

"But it was my fault!"

"NO IT WASN'T. Tom she cheated on you first or at least tried to!"

Tom was stunned. He looked into Bill's eyes to try to see if what Bill was saying was a lie. All he could find was pure honesty in his younger brother's eyes. "What? What do you mean by she tried to cheat on me?"

Bill's face turned into one of sadness and agony. When he spoke, he could not look into his brother's eyes, so he set his eyes upon the floor. "She tried kissing me, on more than one occasion. Every time she would force herself on me a little bit more. I rejected her every time and would avoid her at all costs. I was going to tell you when it first happened but…"

"But what? Bill, I want, no, need to know!"

"You were so happy with her. Your face lit up whenever you were near her. I couldn't stand the thought of you losing that happiness, especially if I was the one that would ruin it." Bill paused, looked at Tom, and let one single tear fall. He quickly wiped it away before Tom could notice and continued. "The day I was supposed to tell you, she came to me. She told me that she wanted to be with me and didn't care about you. That the only reason that she was even with you was that she liked the limelight and all the expensive gifts you gave her. Tom, she told me that she hated you, couldn't stand you, and didn't care that you cheated on her. She then went on saying that the only reason she pretended to be hurt was because you bought her more stuff to try to make up for it. After she was done saying all of that, Jamie kissed me. I pushed her off of me and defended you. Then she told me that she would kill herself if I didn't go out with her. I didn't think she was serious and thought that she was only saying that to get me to betray you, so I walked away and left her alone. That was the day before we found her…"

"Why…Bill, why? Why didn't you tell me before when it first happened? I've been blaming myself for everything…"

Bill frowned and started to look at the ground. "What and you think I haven't? I'm the one that killed her. I left her there alone."

Tom lifted Bill's face and saw him crying. "Bill…"

"Tomi, I hate myself for what I did…"

"Bill stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Bill stopped crying and looked Tom in the eye. "I'll stop blaming myself if you promise on our brotherhood to stop blaming yourself, deal? Also, if you like Luna go for it. We'll let her decide who she wants to date. Whichever one she chooses, we'll be happy for each other. OK?" Bill stuck out his hand.

Tom shook Bill's hand as he said, "I promise on our brotherhood and OK." The brother's then hugged. Tom let go of Bill first and started to laugh like a madman.

Bill looked at Tom like he was crazy. "What's so funny?"

Tom started to hold his sides because they had started to hurt from all his laughter. He took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm himself and was finally able to say, "Bill, your makeup smeared all over you face from crying so much. You look like a clown." As he finished saying this a new round of laughter over took him.

Bill, a bit agitated by his brother's laughter said, "Tom stop laughing at me." Tom continued to laugh at him, almost falling down from not being able to breathe. "TOMI STOP LAUGHING!" Still Tom wouldn't stop laughing. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bill yelled as his brother ran away and he started to chase him to their dressing room. Georg, Gustav, Luna and Sabrina ran after Bill and Tom, when they reached the twins the four saw that Bill had pinned Tom to the ground and was slapping him repeatedly.

**10:30 p.m.**

_**Everybody's screaming  
I tried to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**_

_**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**_

Gustav shook his head disapprovingly at the sight that lay before him. "Luna, Sabrina, would you like to go inside of the dressing g room?" The two girls nodded and smiled at Gustav. Gustav poked the twins with his foot and said, "You guys should be embarrassed." He then opened the door, let Luna, Sabrina, and Georg enter and then closed the door after he entered. After a few minutes the twins entered the room. Bill walked over to the couch sat by Luna, Tom sat by Sabrina; Gustav sat in-between Luna and Sabrina, and Georg sat alone on the other couch. Everything was quiet except for Georg's occasional texting.

Luna trying to break the silence asked, "Hey, Georg who you texting?"

Georg smiled at Luna and said, "My girlfriend."

"Oh cool, what's her name? Is she nice? I bet she's pretty." Luna paused and looked embarrassed. "Sorry I don't mean to pry, you don't have to answer any of those questions." Luna rambled on.

Georg laughed. "Don't worry you're not prying. Her name is Alice, she's very nice, and you're right. She is very beautiful. Would you like to see a picture of her?" Luna nodded and walked over to Georg. Georg held out a picture of Alice on his phone to Luna.

Luna stared at the picture for a minute, looked up at Georg and smiled. "Wow, she has really pretty blue eyes. If I were a dude I would date her," Georg gave Luna a weird look, "that is, if she was nice too. If I ever met her do you think she would like me? Do you think she would want to be my friend?"

Georg started laughing at her comment and patted Luna on her head. "You and her would get along just fine. She's crazy, just like you. I bet you two would become best-friends in no time."

Sabrina stood up and ran in front of Luna in a protective stance. "Woe, back up there. I'm Luna's best mate. That position is permanently taken."

Georg shook his head and smiled at Sabrina. "I thought you two were more like sisters; bonded by a bond so strong that friendship could never cover."

Sabrina answered, "Well, yea I guess…"

Luna shook her head and smiled. "So, what're you guys doing after today? Since today was your last concert for a while, right?"

"We're not sure. We might go back to Germany or stay her for a while. I'm going to start writing some new songs, I think…" Bill answered.

"Where are you guys staying? Not that I'm going to stalk you guys or anything."

Bill thought for a moment. "The Forever hotel… I think."

Sabrina jumped up and down and screamed, "HEY! LUNA'S PARENTS OWN THAT!"

The Tokio Hotel boys looked surprised. All four in unison said, "Really?" They looked at Luna who nodded her head and smiled.

"Does that mean you parents also own the other Forever hotels and the Forever Company that makes cell phones, computers and other electronics?" Bill asked.

"Yep, and the apple orchard. My parents are smart people."

Tom being stupid asked a stupid question. "What are you guys talking about? What's the Forever Company or hotel thingy?"

Bill turned to face Tom and smacked the back of his head making Tom's hat fall off. "Just be quiet Tomi."

Bill poked Luna and started playing with her hair. "You have pretty hair. Hey! You should come and hang out at the hotel with us. Sabrina you should come too, it would be a lot of fun."

Luna thought for a moment. "Sure… what room number?"

"483."

"Figures…"

Sabrina frowned. "I can't I'm leaving to go to Africa at 12:00 a.m. tomorrow."

Luna's phone started ringing. On the screen the name Mom appeared. Luna mouthed I have to take this to Sabrina and the Tokio Hotel boys and stepped out into the hallway. "Hi mom," Luna spoke into the speaker.

The voice on the other line was muffled and somewhat hard to understand. "I'm not your mother, you stupid girl. You should have listened when I said I'd get you back."

Luna started to panic and started yelling. "Who are you? Where's my Mom and Dad."

"Me? Well you can call me Live. Oh and don't worry, they're right here. Safe and sound, for now… " The person on the other line started laughing manically. A dog barking could be heard in the background and so could some hushed whispers.

Luna's voice trembled. "Let me talk to them. Please…" Luna begged. Tears started pooling in her eyes and were streaming down her face.

"Sure, I'll let you talk to them, considering this will be your last time…" Luna heard heals clicking on the ground as the person on the other line walked over and put the phone on speaker. Luna heard the person whisper "Your little girl wants to talk to you."

Luna's mom was the first one to speak. Her voice was calm, soothing, kind, and frightened. "Luna, I'm so sorry that we have to leave you so soon. We love you so much. We're so sorry. This is not your fault. Never blame yourself for this. We love you, honey. You will always be our little princess. Daddy wants to talk to you now."

Luna started to sob harder. "I Love you mommy. Please don't leave me alone." Her body shook with each word spoken.

Her father was calm but sadness could be heard in his voice. "Luna, we love you so much. You don't have to worry about money, your education, or anything else. We have everything planned out for you. You are set for life. Your godfather will explain our will to you. Luna we love you, and we'll always be watching over you. "

Luna cried harder than what she thought was possible. "Daddy don't leave me…" The sound of Luna's father's heart breaking could be heard through the phone.

Live started laughing again at Luna and her parents. "You know, Luna you could've avoided all of this… Now say good-bye to your dear parents."

"MOM! DAD! I LOVE YOU!"

"We love you too, honey." Luna's parents said in unison. As their final words left their lips, two gun shots went off and two thuds were heard.

The phone was picked up. "Luna, be happy I left you your dog. Oh, and I'll see you around."

Luna spoke with bitterness and hatred in her voice. "Live, I'll avenge my parents' death and make sure you get locked away. I'll find you."

Live laughed and clucked her tongue. "Let's see you try." The call went dead with those four words spoken.

Luna called 911 and told them to go to her house address. Luna rushed back to the dressing room, tears streaming down her face, and got her keys. She looked at Sabrina, Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav before running out the door at full speed. As she ran out the door she dropped her phone on the ground. Sabrina and the boys chased after her, but couldn't catch up to her. They screamed her name but Luna wouldn't answer. When they five finally got outside, they saw Luna get into her car, start it, and dive off at full speed. The five headed inside the building because it had started to rain soon after they saw Luna leave. Once inside the building they started walking back to the dressing room.

Sabrina called Luna several times, but no one seemed to pick up. Sabrina started to get frustrated. As the five reached the dressing room Sabrina screamed, "Why won't she answer me?"

Bill noticing a phone on the ground picked it up and looked at it for a while. "Hey Sabrina is this Luna's phone?" He held out a droid, which had a bunch of names and what seemed to be symbols on it to Sabrina.

Sabrina grabbed the phone out of Bill's hand. "Yea it is… I wonder what's wrong with Luna. She's never careless with her phone. Why was she crying?" She said talking to the boys and to herself.

She sighed, slid the droid open, and proceeded to unlock it. Sabrina scrolled through Luna's pictures and smiled when she saw an old picture of Luna and herself standing on top of a building with water balloons in one hand and slices of watermelons in the other. They had paint on their faces and their hair was all messed up because of the wind. They were both smiling and had one arm wrapped around each other's shoulders.

The boys were looking over Sabrina's should and smiled too. "Wow. You two look so much younger." Bill said.

"This picture was taken about six years ago. Luna was only ten and I was only eleven. It was taken on the day Luna's parents opened the first Forever hotel. Alec was the one who took the picture of Luna and me…" Sabrina looked at her watch. "Will you guys take me to the airport?"

Tom dug around his pockets and found his keys. "Sure, I'll drive."

Tom drove for about fifteen minutes before reaching the airport. At the airport Sabrina met up with her parents. Before she boarded the plane she gave each of the boys her cell phone number and gave Gustav Luna's cell phone. "Gustav if you see Luna give her, her phone for me, please." Gustav nodded his head. Sabrina gave each of the boys a hug and started to walk away. "Keep in touch and while I'm gone take care of Luna for me," she yelled as she boarded the plane.

After seeing Sabrina off, the boys headed to the Forever hotel. Upon arriving, Bill ran up to the check in desk and got the room keys from the receptionist. He and the three other boys headed up to the tenth floor. When the elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived on the tenth floor, Bill ran out. He ran down the hallway and turned the corner to reach room 483. He stood in front of the door wondering if Luna was inside of the hotel room, waiting for them with a smile on her face. He wondered if she was sitting on a chair just waiting and staring off into space. He hoped that Luna was okay and that she was waiting for them. Bill took a deep breath and unlocked the door. He stepped inside the room, which was dimly lit by the light of the moon. As Bill looked for the light switch, he saw something move in the corner of his eye.

_**How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**_

_**I've made my mistakes**_  
_**I've got no where to run**_  
_**The night goes on**_  
_**As I'm fading away**_  
_**I'm sick of this life**_

* * *

**SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER IS UNTITLED BY SIMPLE PLAN. They are amazing. Untitled By Simple Plan. Go listen to it! :D**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: HIATUS

**A/N: I'm so sorry, but this story is on HIATUS. I've looked back on the writing of this story and I believe there are too many mistakes. The plots are also a bit messed up. I do, however, plan on continuing this story. I'm not sure when, but I will. I'm fairly busy with school, and some of the other stories I have started, but I will try to fix this story soon. Before I write a new chapter and continue with this story, I plan to rewrite all of the chapters, or if the chapters are salvable, make some changes to make it better. I also plan on changing the name of a character, because due to some unexpected events, I am no longer getting along with the real Sabrina and it feels really awkward because her personality and name were put into this story. I'm sorry if this inconveniences any of you. Thank you for reading and understanding, I really appreciate it.**

**Peace, Tokio Hotel, and Love,**

**PainLasts4Ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I'm going to start working on getting it off hiatus. **


	6. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

*******IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!****

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

_**THANK YOU! **_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
